


Slow Dancing

by coupe_de_foudre



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Precious Peter Parker, Short One Shot, Slow Dancing, Sweet, Teasing, Tony Stark Has A Heart, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 10:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19270975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coupe_de_foudre/pseuds/coupe_de_foudre
Summary: “Hi,” he smiled, bumping his nose into Tony's.The older man chuckled, low and comforting, tipping his head down to press a gentle kiss against Peter's temple. “Hey.”





	Slow Dancing

**Author's Note:**

> Wow I haven't written in way too long and this was supposed to be done yesterday for someone but I'm the worst. If you're familiar with my work then you'll already know that though.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy this shit show.
> 
> Happy reading, snowflakes <3

“I never realised that everything I ever needed was right in front of me.” Everything seemed to slow, only the two of them mattered as their surroundings blurred into the background. The moment their lips finally met was breath-taking. It felt delicate. More precious than any other kiss.

Peter sniffled, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand and shoving a handful of greasy chips into his mouth. “Pathetic. Crying over a chick flick.” a watery laugh left his throat and he hiccupped.

Engrossed in the rest of the movie (and finishing off his take-away meal for one), Peter didn’t hear the soft click of the door, nor did he notice the shoes being kicked off against the polished wood floor. In fact, for someone with supersonic senses, Peter seemed rather oblivious to the other presence in the room until a pair of arms snaked around his shoulders.

The familiar scent of Tony's cologne filled his nose and an unstoppable smile spread across the boy's face. He decided to ignore the fact that he’s clearly become so comfortable around Tony that he hadn’t even registered the return of his boyfriend. He could question that some other time.

Instead, Peter chose to tilt his head back until the face of his gorgeous boyfriend was in sight, heart fluttering at the crinkles around those warm brown eyes.

“Hi,” he smiled, bumping his nose into Tony's.

The older man chuckled, low and comforting, tipping his head down to press a gentle kiss against Peter's temple. “Hey.”

“Missed you.” Peter mumbled, eyes sliding shut when Tony's lips travelled further until they fell upon his own in a sweet kiss.

“Surely not as much as I missed you.”

Peter hummed, rising an arm to wrap around Tony’s neck and bury his fingertips into the soft brown locks he loved so much. An appreciative moan vibrated through another deep kiss shared between the two and Peter smiled to himself, pulling his boyfriend closer.

Distracted by the pair of lips on his, Peter missed how Tony reached down and stole a chip from his plate. When he realised, it was too late; Tony had pulled away and shoved it into his mouth with a smug smirk.

“Hey!” Peter whined, sitting upright and twisting to properly face his boyfriend.

Tony fixed him with his signature look of innocence (the one where he clearly knows he did wrong but is too stubborn to admit it). “What?”

“That’s my food!”

“Oh what, we can’t share food?” Tony teased, reaching for another chip only to be stopped by a slap on the hand. “Ow!”

“No stealing! Hands off.”

“Oh come o-"

“Peter doesn’t share fo-"

Tony raised his hands, laughing, “I know, I know. Peter doesn’t share food. But it was only a chip, princess.” The pet name, whilst causing a blush to spread over the boy's face, didn’t break his stern look so Tony relented. Ruffling Peter’s hair, he walked around to the front of the couch, only just noticing the movie still playing in the background.

Soft music was playing on screen as two people danced together, a picture perfect moment.

Turning to face Peter again, he saw the wistful look in the boy's eyes as he watched the screen. Without even needing to think, Tony extended a hand and bent forward just an inch, putting on his most charming smile.

“May I have this dance?” he asked, watching as honey brown eyes lit up with pure joy – a spark of life that Tony would never tire of seeing.

The adorable giggle that left Peter’s mouth would have usually been embarrassing, had it not triggered Tony to grip the boy’s hips and pull him until he stumbled forward – chest to chest, nose to nose (if Peter tipped his head up ever so slightly). The perfect height difference. Especially when Peter nestles his face against Tony’s chest, hair tickling the older man’s nose, and wraps his arms around his shoulders. A content hum vibrates alongside the constant whir of Tony’s reactor – a welcomed reminder that the man is still living and breathing and very much real as he holds Peter close and sways side to side.

Behind them, the movie continues to play, the romantic song fading away as the scene moves on, but that doesn’t stop the couple from slow dancing in each other's arms. Stood in the middle of their living-room, tired and very much in love.

Peter’s eyes close and a peaceful smile takes over his face, whilst Tony keeps his face buried in the boy’s hair – that smells of the older man’s apple scented shampoo – as the stresses of the day disintegrate into nothing. Because, at the end of every day, all that’s left is each other.

**Author's Note:**

> All comments and kudos are seriously so so so appreciated!!!
> 
> Love you guys x


End file.
